You Didn't Know Me
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is in fact Isaidora Goddess of Renewed Maidenhood and the Hunt. When Edward leaves Bella goes back to her Goddess duties. But when the Cullen's are in the wrong place at the wrong time things get complicated especially because Bella is a Maiden Goddess…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is in fact Isaidora Goddess of Renewed Maidenhood and the Hunt. When Edward leaves Bella goes back to her Goddess duties. But when the Cullen's are in the wrong place at the wrong time things get complicated especially because Bella is a Maiden Goddess…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was a maidenhood goddess. She went to the mortal world to check on the vampires. And they proved to her how good her life is as a maiden. She had her children. Her hunters. Her hunters were made up of maidens from all species. Renewed Maidenhood was for those who didn't have a choose to give up their maidenhood. Isaidora took them in gave them new purpose. Not like Artemis who only took Maidens. Isaidora gave them Immortality and everything else Artemis gave. But she gave her hunts more speed and stronger. And good with all weapons. And of course improved senses.

Isaidora was hunting with her hunters in Washington State it had been four years since Edward left her in the forest. Isaidora new some man could be descent but many where not, including the Cullen's.

They had been tracking monsters for a while. Kronos was rising and more monsters were out there. She had lost a few hunters recently but had gone into the cities and gathered more. Isaidora could feel when someone needed to get out of their life and have a fresh start. Her Lieutenant was Angela Weber from Forks who wanted a fresh start after she was raped. Isaidora happily accepted her pledge. Isaidora had a captain whose name was Rebecca (a daughter of Athena) who had been with her for 400 years, her other lieutenants was a vampire named Callie, a shape-shifter named Miley and a witch named Suzy.

Her hunters were her daughters since she pledged to stay a maiden. She could still give a part of her essence to a woman who she thought deserved a child.

Isaidora was going to tell her hunters to make camp for the night when Angela comes up to her.

"My Lady, Lady Artemis is ahead and she has cornered the Cullen's and some other vampires and shape-shifters", Angela says

Isaidora thinks should she save their lives? Maybe they could help out with the war. As long as they stayed away from her and her hunters she would be happy.

"Lets go and see what Artemis is doing", Isaidora says walking off in the direction Angela had come

Her wolf Arosa and eagle Taj with her. Her hunters following her with their weapons out. They close into the clearing where the Hunters of Artemis had cornered the vampires and shape-shifters.

"What do we have here?" Isaidora asks coming out of the trees with her Hunters

* * *

The Cullen's had finally made it back to Forks after 4 years. The Denali's had come with them. Irina had been distant of late. And the Denali's thought going with the Cullen's to find Bella would be a good idea.

The Cullen's arrived in Forks to find that nobody had heard of an Isabella Swan. They had all been confused. They tried to trace Bella. Only to run into the wolf pack. Who did remember Bella.

"So when did she disappear?" Carlisle asks them

"4 years ago. She just wasn't here one day", Jacob says

"Any NOBODY remembered her?" Alice asks worried

"Only the pack. Charlie threaten to shot me or anyone else if we harass him again. Even my father doesn't know Bella", Jacob says

"Was there anything you could find to lead to where she is?" Edward asks desperately

"No bloodsucker. We have been looking for 4 years. No trace", Sam says

"I can't see her. I am trying so hard. But I get nothing", Alice says

"What do you mean?" Jared asks

"I can see the future", Alice says

The wolves didn't like that.

"Can you see us?" Jacob asks

"No. I can't see through your pack of mutts", Alice says

Growls happened from the pack and the Cullen's. The Denali's stayed silent. Suddenly arrows come out of the trees narrowly missing the pack and the Cullen's and Denali's. Girls so no older the 15 and some no younger than 10. A girl with fiery red hair walks out of the group of girls. Her eyes were silver.

"Vampires", she says

"How do you know?" Emmett asks

"I have my ways and shape-shifters. Wolves but not werewolves", the girl says

"Should we dispose of them my lady?" a goth girl asks

"We will tear you all to sheds before you can", Rosalie growls

The girls laugh.

"We would like to see you try. Do you have any idea about who I am?" the girl asks coming closer

"Is that safe my Lady?" the goth girl asks

"They can't take me Thalia. Care to guess who I am?" the girl asks

"Some spoiled brat", Rosalie says

The girls growl and raise their bows.

"Rosalie", Carlisle says motioning for Jasper to calm her, "I am sorry I am Carlisle Cullen. We are looking for a family member off ours"

"That I can see from your thoughts. But your search is in vain. As she will not be found if she doesn't want too", the girl says

"You can read our minds?!" Paul yells

"QUIET!" the girl says

They all go quiet at the girls word. They could feel the power coming off her. Eleazar couldn't put a finger on it.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and Maidenhood", Artemis says

"Sure you are", Tanya says

Artemis's eyes flash. And she grows before them into her adult form.

"You all should be very weary of me. I can end your existence with one word", Artemis says

"We are sorry for the disrespect my Lady", Carlisle says trying to get on Artemis's good side

"You should. Now I have to decide what to do with you all. We can't have you allying yourself with Kronos. Decisions, decisions and you hurt one I hold dear", Artemis says

"You said we will never find Bella. How would you know?" Edward demands

"And who is this person you hold dear?" Jacob demands

"What do we have here?" a voice says

A woman comes out of the trees followed by many others. They looked at the figure and it was the person they hoped to find.

"Bella!" they all shout

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
